companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
88mm Flak 36 AT/AA
"Flank88 ready!" 88mm Flak 36 or Flak88 is Axis Defensive Structure featured in Company of Heroes and Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. Game Info 88mm Flak 36 or 88mm Flugabwehr-Kaone 36 is an anti-aircraft and anti-tank artillery artillery gun field by both the Wehrmacht and Panzer Elite for heavy defenses. Wehrmacht Constructed by Pioneer Squad once Axis Commander choose the Defense Docterine Panzer Elite Constructed by Luftwaffe Ground Force once Axis Commander choose the Luftwaffe Tactics The 88mm Flak 36 was originally design by the Axis as an anti-aircraft gun. Fired high-explosive(HE) and armor panetration round make it a fearsome artillery gun that is highly effective against most vehicle unit of the Allies forces. But unlike the conventional artillery gun such as the United States 105mm howitzer or the British 25 pounder howitzer. The 88mm Flak 36 is design to fired accuarately against enemy tanks or other unit, thus can hit only one target at a time. But the 88mm Flak 36 can pack a serious punch against all type of unit, especially towards enemy tanks. With good rate of fire, it can destroy most Allies tank even before the tank can bring its gun to bare. Medium or light vehicles can hardly survive more than two shots of its formidable cannon. Axis Commander like to contruct it near chokepoint or open terrain to hold the frontline or near enemy base to disrupt enemy base of opeation. One secret tactics is to build it to hold a certain position, then self-scorched it to prevent capture once panzer units are sucessfully deployed. This allow them to save population cap for futher deployment. If try to do a bombing run with the P-49 Thunderbolt against the artillery gun, the 88mm will just simply shoot it down. If supported by other defensive structure such as machine gun bunkers, Quad 20mm Flak 40 or support infantry such as MG Team or Panzer Grenadier & Grenadier Squad equiped with light weapons, the 88mm Flak 36 will have very few weakness. Weakness Take large amount of recources and population cap, the 88mm Flak 36 is one costly defensive structure to build. and even though the 88mm Flak 36 can be lethal against all unit. It has one major weakness, it is a statistic defense structure. It can't move or avoid enemy fire, meant that it is highly vunerble to artillery stirke. Allies Commander can use the United States Infantry Company to deploy the 105m howitzer or call in the off-map artillery barrage. As for the British, the Royal Canadian Artillary to deploy the M7 Priest self-propelled artillery or used the supercharge artillery round to enchance the range and firepower of the 25 pounder howitzer. Although it can also defeated by ground unit, it is best not to charge it with tanks as it will take unnessesary calsualties just to knock out one 88mm. Charge it with Infantry(although risky) is advicable as they can throw grenade or explosive to knock it out or better killing only the crew. The last thing any Axis Commander want is thier 88mm is targeting thier own panzers. Category:Company of Heroes Category:Axis Category:Defensive Structure